The present disclosure relates generally to powered, fastener-driving tools, wherein the tools may be electrically powered, pneumatically powered, combustion powered, or powder activated, and more particularly to a new and improved fastener-driving tool having a fastener driving device that is compact and utilizes fewer parts to make the tool lighter, more versatile and more efficient than conventional fastener-driving tools.
Powered, fastener-driving tools, of the type used to drive various fasteners, such as, for example, staples, nails, and the like, typically comprise a housing, a power source, a supply of fasteners, a trigger mechanism for initiating the actuation of the tool, and a workpiece-contacting element (also referred to herein as a “work contact element” or “WCE”). The workpiece-contacting element is adapted to engage or contact a workpiece, and is operatively connected to the trigger mechanism, such that when the workpiece-contacting element is in fact disposed in contact with the workpiece, and depressed or moved inwardly a predetermined amount with respect to the tool, the trigger mechanism is enabled so as to initiate actuation of the fastener-driving tool.
Fastener-driving tools also include a drive mechanism or driving device that generates the power for driving a fastener through a drive stroke and into a workpiece. For example, combustion-powered fastener-driving tools include a piston that reciprocally moves within a cylinder between a pre-drive position, i.e., top position in the cylinder, and a driven position, i.e., bottommost position in the cylinder. A driver blade is attached to the piston and contacts a fastener to drive the fastener into the workpiece when the piston moves to the driven or post-drive position. The power to move the piston and driver blade through the drive stroke, i.e., from the pre-drive position to the post-drive position, is generated by combustion that occurs in a combustion chamber positioned above the piston when the piston is in the pre-drive position. In pneumatic fastener-driving tools, compressed air is supplied to the tool and pushes against the piston to drive the piston through the drive stroke.
Each of the conventional fastener-driving tools, and more particularly, the driving devices in these tools, include several parts that interact with each other to generate the power for moving the piston through the drive stroke. As a result, the tool housing must be larger to contain the parts. Also, the additional parts make the tools heavier and more difficult to handle and manipulate during operation.
A need therefore exists for a fastener-driving tool that is compact, versatile and lighter so that the tool is readily, quickly and easily manipulated during operation.